Boa Hancock
"Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock is the only female member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. She is also the "Snake Princess" of Amazon Lily and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. She is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the world. While she currently remains employed within the Warlords, her love for Monkey D. Luffy has caused her to turn against the World Government on a number of occasions, thus putting her status as a Warlord in jeopardy. Profile and Stats Name: Boa Hancock Alias: Pirate Empress, Snake Princess Origin: One Piece Age: 31 Classification: Human, Kuja Pirates Captain, Seven Warlords of the Seas, Snake Princess of Amazon Lily, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Gender: Female Height: 191 cm (6'3") Weight: 77 kg (170 lbs) Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Salome Class: Master level Attack Potency: At least Large Town level Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: At least Large Town level Stamina: Probably Superhuman Range: Melee, at least several Dozen Meters with projectiles Intelligence: Gifted Background Appearance Compared to the abnormal and huge appearance of her sisters, Hancock has a well proportioned figure. She is a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, pale skin, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. Like most of the females in the series, she has a narrow waist. Her main outfit is a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. In all her outfits, she has worn a pair of golden earrings that resemble snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the emblem of the Kuja. Her beauty is noted by many throughout the world: to one of the Risky Brothers, her beauty is second only to that of the mermaids, while others like Marguerite and Hannyabal claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is also almost always seen with Salome, her large Snake Weapon, which, despite the skull it wears, is usually smiling. Despite Hancock normally looking either calmly beautiful or cute (in an attempt to "apologize" for her actions), when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, with her eyes bulging madly and her teeth bared, as seen when Smoker nearly killed Luffy. Before Hancock fell in love with Luffy, and when she is not around Luffy, her eyes tend to look emotionless, but when she is around Luffy, her eyes show much more emotion, making her look like a girl in love. Along with her sisters, on her back is the slave mark of the Celestial Dragon, something that she was so intent on keeping secret and was willing to petrify anyone (other than her sisters and Elder Nyon) who saw it. In order to make sure it was never seen, she and her sisters concocted a lie that what was really on the sisters' backs were pairs of Gorgon eyes which would petrify anyone who sets eyes on them. Hancock uses this "curse" as an excuse for her and her sisters' Devil Fruit abilities. Personality Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression). She also made it seem that she did not think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she did not care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Luffy and Blizzard came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Luffy despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Luffy as much as before despite that the latter openly rejected a wedding proposal from her. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Monkey D. Luffy and she has not only befriended but also fallen in love with Luffy, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother. Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Monkey D. Luffy into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he is not nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jimbei to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Hancock's time with Luffy has changed her personality considerably since from before. She has now started to treat others, even some men, with much more kindness and respect. She has come to understand that not all men are the same and even allowed Law and his crew to dock at the edge of her island and choose to lift her countries law's somewhat. She has also started to treat her fellow Kuja's with much more kindness and respect and has even decided to do work with them such as help them make food for Luffy rather than just order them around as usual. Nyon and even her sisters have become amazed how much she's changed ever since she fell in love with Luffy. While referring herself, Hancock uses "warawa wa" — an antiquated pronoun that signifies nobility — instead of the more common "watashi wa" literally meaning "I am"). Hancock has several running gags. The first is that when she looks down on people, she leans backwards so she faces the ceiling (or the sky) above her, apparently looking down on people so much she's looking up. Another is that she appears to dislike small animals, in which she angrily asks who left the animal in front of where she's walking before kicking it away, no matter how cute it is. A Kuja responsibly apologizes, while the offended animal snarls at her, and Hancock advises her to be more careful in the future. Lastly, she often thinks about Luffy and mistakenly thinks that they are married or engaged. Plot Powers and Abilities Love-Love Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows a range of attacks that use emotions of lust or perversion to transform targets into stone. The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Hancock, is that the user is able to transform those who have fallen in love with her into stone in varying degrees by using their "dirty thoughts". Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless the user de-petrifies them. Petrification can also be achieved through physically striking an opponent, although the only area that is turned to stone is the contacted area, as opposed to the entire body. Inanimate objects are also susceptible to the fruit's power. While the fruit's powers, specifically the aforementioned technique, use the focused lust of a user's victim to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no lust towards the user, then some of her abilities are nullified. This can be achieved either by being distracted by other emotions, such as pain and fear, or by simply lacking lust to begin with. *'Love-Love Mellow': Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launches a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue (i.e. petrified). The beam's effect can be blocked if the target doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (such as intense pain) or simply being ignorant (it had no effect on Luffy because he's not attracted to her). This attack seems not to kill targets, but rather put them in a form of stasis, however any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. **'Awaken': Hancock blows a kiss at a person or persons previously turned to stone by Love-Love Mellow, which causes small hearts that wash over them and restore them to their normal state. *'Pistol Kiss': Hancock blows a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. This attack doesn't petrify her opponent, but instead causes blunt trauma upon impact. *'Slave Arrow': Hancock breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart; similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much bigger. She then pulls the heart back with a hand and, with a pop like that of a bubble, hundreds of arrows, tipped and fletched with a stylized heart design, shoot out and barrage her opponent(s) before petrifying them; the sheer number of arrows makes this move particularly difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not (even if they were falling down when they were hit), to the extent that she even stopped cannonballs in their tracks. *'Perfume Femur': Hancock does a handstand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she hits, including inanimate objects like swords and animate objects such as people, instantly turn into stone and, in turn, break from the sheer force of her kicks. It's likely that she hits the opponent with her thigh as "femur" is the thigh bone. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Hancock is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Subterfuge and Deception Master: Weaknesses *She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. *She is extremely arrogant. *Her Devil Fruit ability does not work on someone who haven't desires of lust about her (Example: Luffy). Equipment Salome: Relationships Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pirate Captains Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Boa Family Category:Queens Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Conqueror's Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users Category:Master level